


Little Orphan Warners

by GemsandJunk



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Oliver Twist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pickpockets, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk
Summary: Don't bother with the Warners at the orphanage- Yakko's a loudmouth, Dot's a brat, and Wakko's just plain stupid.At least, that what you'll hear about them.The truth is the Warners just want joy in a world that can't bring itself to care about them. But joy will find it's way into their impoverished town, even if it takes some pickpocketing, emotional vulnerability, and child safety law violations to get there.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Little Orphan Warners

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that one of the early drafts for Wakko's Wish was an Oliver Twist parody and felt compelled to write this. Have I read Oliver Twist? Absolutely not.

_The harsh wind of the late winter night seemed to fuse seamlessly with the deep snowfall padding the Victorian streets, all making harder than it already would be for the three puppy-like creatures striding through the town._

_"Are we there yet?" The small boy in the trio asked the older one, underdressed in his blue sweater._

_"Yeah, almost," the older said, tightly holding the small boy's hand and the youngest close to his chest with his other hand. They were told to go to the orphanage, that they would be safe there. He had seen it before, at least he thought he had. The seven-year-old hadn't seen much of the world outside his house, to be honest._

_He'd be safe soon.Their parents would get them soon. It was all gonna be okay._

_The youngest fussed, woken by the snowfall on her face, with a stifled sob._

_"It's okay, Angie, it just a bit cold. We'll be warm in a minute," The oldest shushed._

_The street lamps started to flicker out, muffled screams and gunshots taking their place._

_No. NO._

_The oldest began to break into a sprint, tightly clinging to the others, running from everything- the street, the city, the tears trickling down his face, to anywhere, anywhere but there._

_The downfall clashed with the movement, causing the three to tumble through the mess onto a rough sidewalk._

_The youngest broke into a wail, cold and hurt._

_"Angie, please, be quiet, we have to-" the oldest began._

_"What are Ja kidses doing this late?" A much older voice asked in a thick accent as he opened the door to a house, clearly woken up by the crying._

_The oldest tried to get his eyes to see the building the man was in. ...The orphanage?_

_"Can we come in? Please?" He asked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited to write this!


End file.
